¿Puedes Escuchar Mi Corazón?
by Mihari-Han
Summary: Desde que encontraron el omnitrix la relación entre Ben y Gwen se ha fortalecido, claro no es como si ellos lo vayan a admitir. Sin embargo, cuatro años después de aquel verano, Ben descubrirá un secreto que ha estado oculto y cambiará para siempre toda su vida. Tendrá que elegir entre el Omnitrix o salvar la vida de su "Prima" ¡No se arrepentirá de leer!
1. Hidden Story

" **¿Puedes Escuchar Mi Corazón?"**

 **Prólogo: Hidden Story (historia oculta)**

" _Bajo la luz de la luna, lo único que se escucha es el sonido del viento"_

 **-** Listo, ya está. –Murmuró una Gwen de catorce años mientras terminaba de guardar la ropa del tendedero en un cesto de plastico, pasó sus manos por sus brazos para tratar de protegerse del fuerte viento que atacaba la noche, al parecer pronto caería una gran tormenta. –Mejor me apresuro y dejo esto en el camper. –Se dijo así misma al ver las señales de lluvia, y tomando el cesto de ropa caminó rápidamente hasta la casa rodante lista para entrar.

-¡No me puedes pedir que me calme, Abuelo! –Fue el grito de Ben desde el interior de la casa rodante deteniendo a Gwen por un segundo.

-¿Ben…? –Preguntó en voz baja la pelirroja deteniéndose sorprendida por el grito enfadado de su primo. Él podía ser muy impulsivo, pero respetaba demasiado al abuelo como para gritar así.

-Entiende Ben…No hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. –Fue la voz tranquilizadora de Max.

" _Nuestras miradas se cruzaban en un silencioso baile nocturno, dónde nuestro único testigo era la luna"_

-Pues no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. –Respondió Ben con veneno en su voz.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Se preguntó para sí Gwen dispuesta a entrar y regañar a su primo por hablar en ese tono a su abuelo, lo que sea que estuviera pasando de seguro no era tan serio como para ponerse así, después de todo, Ben siempre exageraba las cosas.

-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados… ¡No cuando la vida de Gwen corre peligro! –Gritó el castaño sorprendiendo a la pelirroja quien por fin había encontrado las llaves del camper y se disponía a abrir la puerta al notar que le habían puesto seguro.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? –Fue la pregunta de Max y Gwen ya se lo podía imaginar cruzado de brazos. – ¿Ir y decirle a Gwen que ella en realidad no es tu prima?

El corazón de la pelirroja se detuvo ante esta pregunta, se detuvo en seco mientras su mente trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué…? –Susurró para sí mientras rápidamente miró la puerta y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y preocupación, sin siquiera darse cuenta que sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¡No! –Exclamó Ben al instante. –Bueno…No… -Comenzó a balbucear. –Jamás haría algo como eso… Si Gwen se llega a enterar… Estaría completamente destrozada… ¡No hay manera que ella se entere! ¡Nadie va a decírselo! Yo, Benjamín Tennyson prometo que protegeré a Gwen sin importar lo que pase. Así que… Gwen no puede enterarse abuelo… -Esto último lo murmuró suplicante.

" _Dime que no es cierto… Dime por favor que no es cierto. Nuestras manos se tocan pero nuestros corazones están lejos"_

Gwen sintió que el mundo se le iba a los pies ¿Qué ella no era la prima de Ben? ¿Qué su vida corría peligro? ¿Qué no querían que se enteren? ¡¿Qué se entere de qué?! ¡¿De que no es prima de Ben?! Y si no es prima de Ben… ¡¿Tampoco el abuelo es su abuelo?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

La cabeza de la pelirroja daba muchas vueltas, la respiración comenzó a faltarle y ya hasta sentía que la visión se le empezaba a nublar. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-Por cierto… Gwen ya está tardando en llegar. –Habló nuevamente Max haciendo que la pelirroja rápidamente caminará hacia atrás alejándose del camper asustada.

-Tienes razón. –Habló Ben. –Parece que pronto va a llover ¿Qué estará haciendo esa boba?

-Mejor ve a buscarla, sabes que es peligroso que esté mucho tiempo sola. –Le dijo el abuelo y con esto Gwen rápidamente echó a correr lo más rápido que le daban las piernas internándose en el bosque.

-No… -Murmuró la pelirroja corriendo. –No… No puede ser cierto, esto es un malentendido…Es un malentendido… -Murmuró al borde de la locura, sin darse cuenta tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo embarrándose del lodo, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y pronto una enorme tormenta estaba sobre ella.

-No… No es verdad… -Murmuró tratando de convencerse así misma que todo era una pesadilla y pronto despertaría, tenía muchas preguntas pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que "No era prima de Ben" ¿Eso significaba que era adoptada? Nada tenía sentido. Se sobresaltó cuando notó que tenía lágrimas en su rostro ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a llorar? Su corazón le dolía tanto, tanto que solo podía soltar pequeños sollozos mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

" _Acércate y mírame… Déjame descubrir el secreto… Este es el comienzo de nuestra canción… Una larga y triste canción de nuestra historia oculta"_

 **¡Wow! Hasumín-chan reportándose y con una nueva historia! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Ben 10, y desde niña me encantaba la pareja de Ben y Gwen, siempre me pregunto ¡¿Por qué los pusieron como primos?! ¡¿Para atormentarnos al saber que nada pasará entre ellos?! Aunque seamos sinceros la base de la historia es la relación de Ben y Gwen ambos diciendo que se odian pero en realidad de cuidan y quieren mucho entre sí, así que se me ocurrió esta historia y no pude evitar frenar al escribirla. Espero que les guste y déjenme sus reviews *w* Saludos!**


	2. El complemento del Omnitrix

" **¿Puedes Escuchar Mi Corazón?"**

 **Capitulo uno: El complemento del Omnitrix.**

-¿Tienes listo tu equipaje, hijo? –Preguntó Carl mirando al adolescente de catorce años que bajaba las escaleras mientras se colaba su chamarra de siempre.

-Desde ayer. Está en la puerta papá. –Le respondió enseñándole su maleta que ya estaba junto a la puerta de salida.

-Vaya…Sí que estás emocionado. –Dijo Sandra pasándole una manzana mirándolo sorprendida.

-¡Pues, Sí! –Exclamó Ben dándole un gran mordisco a la fruta empezando a hablar con la boca llena. –Hacía mucho tiempo que el abuelo y yo hacíamos un viaje de carretera. ¡Estás vacaciones serán geniales!

-No te olvides de tu prima. –Le recordó Carl con una sonrisa.

-Ah, sí, Gwen también irá. –Dijo Ben con una sonrisa divertida. –Como en los viejos tiempos. –Murmuró feliz, a pesar de que todavía suele discutir mucho con la pelirroja, solo lo hacen por costumbre y diversión, desde que encontraron el omnitrix hace cuatro años, aunque no quiera admitirlo, él y Gwen se hicieron muy unidos, reconoce que hacen un buen equipo y no le desagrada su prima en lo absoluto, claro, no es algo que él vaya a decírselo a Gwen alguna vez.

-Me alegra que te lleves mejor con tu prima. –le dijo Sandra. –El abuelo Max tenía razón, definitivamente viajar juntos fue lo mejor para ustedes, antes no podían ni verse.

-Sí, bueno… -Murmuró el castaño sonriente dándole otro mordisco a su manzana, de repente el pitido de un carro lo hizo saltar. – ¡El abuelo está aquí! –Exclamó mientras rápidamente le daba un beso a su madre y tomaba su equipaje. –Adiós, papá, adiós mamá los veo después. –Les dijo mientras salía hecha una bala.

-Adiós, hijo. –Le respondieron ambos padres sonrientes.

El castaño abrió la puerta del camper y sonrió al ver a quien lo recibía. – ¡Abuelo! –Exclamó dándole un abrazo.

-¿Listo para la aventura, Ben? –Le preguntó Max sonriente.

-¡Pues claro! –Exclamó el castaño emocionado.

-Pues toma asiento, porque empezamos ya. –Dijo el peligris arrancando el auto.

-¿No piensas saludarme, bobo? –La voz divertida de su prima lo hizo sonreír aún más. Volteó el rostro y la encontró sentada frente a él cruzada de piernas, su cabello largo se movía suavemente por el viento, y su rostro no perdía esa característica aura intelectual.

-Lo haría, pero no quiero llenarme de gérmenes. –Le respondió divertido.

-Idiota. –Le contestó ella sonriente.

-Retrasada. –Le siguió el juego feliz y ambos soltaron una enorme carcajada. –Hola Gwen. –La saludó una vez que la risa había pasado. –Toma, te traje un regalo. –Le dijo lanzándole rápidamente los residuos de manzana.

La pelirroja lo agarró por inercia y rápidamente soltó un gritito al descubrir lo que era. -¡Agh, Ben! –Exclamó lanzando la manzana al bote de basura mientras el castaño se reía a los cuatro vientos. – ¡Eres un asqueroso! –Le exclamó ella mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Sip, ¡los viejos tiempos han regresado! ¡Es oficial! –Exclamó feliz Ben alzando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

* * *

-Bien… ¿A dónde vamos, abuelo? –Preguntó el castaño después de dos horas de viaje.

-Es una sorpresa. –Fue lo único que le respondió el susodicho sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.

Ben se volteó y miró a su prima que se encontraba leyendo un libro. – ¿Tú sabes a dónde vamos? –Le preguntó por lo bajo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. –Le respondió ella sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

-Oh, vamos, has estado leyendo todo el camino. –Se quejó el castaño recostándose sobre la mesita mirándola fastidiado.

-¿Y eso qué? –Preguntó Gwen pasando de hoja. –Estaremos de vacaciones pero nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de aprender.

-Sólo Gwen diría eso. –Respondió el castaño rodando los ojos.

-Sólo Ben pensaría eso. – Le respondió la pelirroja siguiendo su lectura.

El joven sólo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego sonrió malvadamente ante su nueva idea.

-Bueno… -Comenzó poniéndose de pie. –Creo que iré por un poco de… ¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó arranchándole el libro a su prima.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó Gwen desconcertada al no tener su libro en sus manos, alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. – ¡Ben, no hagas eso!

-¿Hacer qué? –Preguntó el susodicho haciéndose el desentendido. –Sólo tengo curiosidad de lo que lees.

-Si, como no. –Respondió irritada la pelirroja poniéndose de pie. –Devuélveme el libro, ahora. –Le ordenó extendiendo su brazo.

-No quiero. –Le contestó divertido alzando su brazo con el libro cuando Gwen intentó agarrarlo.

-¡Dámelo! ¡Agh! ¡Ben! –Exclamó frustrada cuando falló cuatro veces en tomar su libro, debido a que cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo el castaño subía más su brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Vaya, Gwen ¿Quién diría que te quedarías enana? –Le preguntó Ben con victoria a su prima ya que cuando eran niños la pelirroja siempre fue más alta pero desde que cumplió los trece las cosas cambiaron.

-Ay, cállate. –Le respondió molesta, y con su mano formó una energía de maná haciendo que la jarra con agua que estaba en la mesa levitara y regara toda el agua sobre Ben sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó este soltando el libro al sentir el agua helada sobre él. – ¡Eso es trampa!

Gwen sonrió cuando tomó su libro. –Nadie prohibió los poderes ¿O sí? –Le preguntó divertida.

-¿Ah sí? Pues entonces… -Comenzó el castaño mirando el omnitrix cuando su abuelo lo interrumpió.

-Ya llegamos. –Les dijo apagando el carro sorprendiéndolos.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntaron ambos mirándose con una sonrisa mientras rápidamente bajaban del camper. Sus sonrisas fueron cambiadas por rostros confundidos ante lo que vieron.

-Ah… ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué…Lugar es este? –Preguntó Ben al ver que estaban en medio de un bosque.

-¿No lo reconocen? –Les preguntó Max sonriente. –Miren bien.

Gwen y Ben miraron a sus alrededores, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse por lo que estaba obscureciendo, Gwen comenzó a sonreír cuando empezó a reconocer el lugar.

-Ben… -Lo llamó sonriente. – ¿Estamos dónde creo que estamos? –Le preguntó ansiosa de que el concordara con ella.

-¿En medio de la nada? –Le preguntó el susodicho haciendo que la pelirroja rodara los ojos.

-¿Hola? ¡Estamos dónde cayó el omnitrix! –Exclamó ella moviendo su mano por todo el lugar.

Ben sonrió al instante al recordar el lugar. – ¡Es cierto! ¡Acampamos justo aquí la noche que cayó el omnitrix! ¿Cómo así nos trajiste aquí abuelo? –Le preguntó el castaño al anciano sonriente.

-Pues… Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que lo encontraste, me parecía bien venir acá como… Un pequeño aniversario. –Le respondió Max poniendo una mano en su hombro. –Después de todo… Gracias al omnitrix, tú y Gwen empezaron a llevarse mejor.

La pelirroja le sonrió a su primo. –Digamos que sólo descubrí que un bobo puede tener sus virtudes. –Respondió pero sus ojos reflejaban cariño hacia su primo.

-Y yo, que una rara tenía su lado bueno. –Le contestó Ben con la misma mirada de cariño a la pelirroja.

-Bien… -Murmuró Max mirando el cielo. –Casi es hora…-

-¿Hora para qué? –Preguntó Gwen al escucharlo.

-¿Ah? –Se sorprendió el anciano. –Hora…Hora para cenar. –Concluyó con una sonrisa. –Gwen y Ben pongan la mesa afuera mientras yo reviso algo en el camper. –Les dijo entrando de nuevo en la casa rodante.

-Ok, eso fue un poco raro. –Dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

-Nuestra familia nunca ha sido normal. –Le respondió Ben encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es cierto. –Le dijo Gwen soltando una risita. –Yo pongo los platos y tú acomoda la mesa.

-Hecho. –Le contestó el castaño caminando hacia la mesa de plástico hasta que una luz brillante en el cielo los paralizó.

-Eso es… -Murmuró Gwen. – ¿Un meteorito? –Terminó al ver que se estrelló más allá de ellos.

-O una copia del omnitrix. –Le dijo Ben echando a correr hacía allá.

-¡Ben, espera! –Exclamó la pelirroja siguiéndolo. – ¡No sabemos lo que es! ¡Regresa! –Le gritó mientras ambos se perdían en el bosque.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Max saliendo del camper. –Lo que temía… ¡Ben, Gwen, nos vamos…! ¿Ben? ¡¿Gwen?! –Gritó al ver que sus nietos no estaban.

* * *

-Sé que te gustan las aventuras y todo eso. –Comenzó la pelirroja mientras caminaba detrás del castaño empujando algunas ramas. – ¡¿Pero alguna vez en tu vida podrías utilizar un poquito el sentido común?! –Le exclamó algo irritada mientras trataba de evitar que los mosquitos le picaran la piel.

-Silencio. –Le dijo Ben rápidamente.

-Sólo te digo… -Continuó la pelirroja pero el castaño rápidamente le tapó la boca.

-Silencio… Hay alguien allí. –Le susurró por lo bajo Ben soltándola.

Gwen se acercó un poco más y se sobresaltó al ver una gran cantidad de robots salir del cráter que había dejado el supuesto meteorito.

-No creo que sea una copia del omnitrix… -Murmuró Gwen caminando hacia atrás.

-Tranquila. –Susurró Ben listo para utilizar el reloj. –Sólo me transformaré en cuatro brazos y acabaré con ellos.

-No. –le dijo rápidamente la pelirroja por lo bajo. –Aún no nos han visto, tenemos que regresar en silencio e ir por el abuelo, son muchos Ben, cuatro brazos no es suficiente. –Terminó con firmeza.

Ben quería protestar, pero aunque odiara admitirlo esos catorce años con ella le habían enseñado que Gwen la mayoría de las veces tenía la razón. Así que se tragó su orgullo y decidió escucharla.

-De acuerdo. –Masculló algo molesto.

La pelirroja sonrió, su primo estaba madurando poco a poco y eso la alegraba.

-Bien… Ahora vayámonos en silencio y… -Gwen no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ben se tropezó con una piedra y la empujó con fuerza haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo haciendo ruido. Los robots rápidamente comenzaron a dirigirse en su dirección.

-Agh, cuando dije en silencio, era en SILENCIO. –Dijo frustrada Gwen.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que correr. –Le respondió Ben ayudándola a pararse. –Oh, Oh… No hay tiempo para eso tampoco. –Dijo nervioso al ver que estaban rodeados de al menos unos cien robots. – ¿Algún plan? –Preguntó sonriéndole a los robots con nerviosismo.

-Cuatro brazos. –Fue lo único que respondió la pelirroja caminando detrás de Ben.

-Ya era hora de que lo dijeras. –Respondió el castaño presionando su reloj transformándose en el alíen deseado.

Gwen rápidamente usó el poder de su maná para levantar rocas y golpear a los robots que se querían acercar a ella. Un robot que comandaba al resto lanzó un rayo rojo de sus ojos que escaneó a cuatro brazos y a Gwen.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó cuatro brazos destrozando a algunos robots.

-Parece una especie de rayos "X" –Le dijo Gwen sin distraerse de su lucha.

El robot inspeccionó a cuatro brazos y luego a la pelirroja, apagó su laser y rápidamente dijo.

-¡Es el omnitrix! –Exclamó señalando a cuatro brazos. Luego le dijo al robot que estaba junto a él. – Y el complemento está junto a él.

El otro robot al instante emitió una especie de sonido extraño que aturdió a cuatro brazos haciendo que se arrodille.

-¡¿Qué es ese sonido?! –Exclamó tapándose con dos manos sus oídos y con los otros dos tratando de evitar a los robots que se le acercaban. En ese momento todos los robots se acercaron a Gwen tirándose sobre ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Váyanse de aquí! –Exclamó la pelirroja creando rápidamente un campo de fuerza.

-¡Gwen! –Exclamó Cuatro brazos poniéndose de pie luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que ese molestoso sonido le provocaba. – ¡Aléjense de ella! –Gritó golpeando a algunos robots destrozándolos. El resto de máquinas rápidamente emitieron un rayo violeta atacando con violencia el campo de fuerza de Gwen rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó ella al quedar vulnerable, saltó para lanzar una patada pero uno de ellos le agarró el pie y la mandó a volar por los aires estrellándola en un árbol. – ¡Agh! –Jadeó de dolor al caer, quiso levantarse pero uno de ellos le disparo un láser golpeándola con fuerza dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Gwen! –Gritó cuatro brazos corriendo hacia ella destruyendo con furia a las máquinas que estaban en su camino. – ¡Nadie lástima a MI prima! –Exclamó furioso golpeando sin control sin importarle su dolor de cabeza.

En ese momento el que parecía que comandaba al resto intensifico el sonido haciendo que cuatro brazos comenzara a bajar su fuerza.

-Llévense al complemento. –Ordenó con voz robótica el líder y uno de los robots se iba acercando a la pelirroja inconsciente.

-¡Déjenla en paz! –Gritó Cuatro brazos poniéndose de pie con todas sus fuerzas. -¡No lo permitiré!

-¡Ni yo tampoco! –Gritó Max con una enorme metralleta especial y disparó hacia los robots que se querían acercar a Gwen.

-¡Abuelo! –Exclamó cuatro brazos al verlo.

El robot "líder" miró al anciano y dijo con su voz electrónica. –El complemento del omnitrix nos pertenece, al igual que ese reloj pronto lo hará. –Dijo señalando a Cuatro brazos.

-¿Complemento del omnitrix? –Preguntó Cuatro brazos confundido. – ¿De qué está hablando abuelo?

-¡Es mi nieta! Y tendrán que pasar sobre mí para tenerla. –Dijo con total seriedad Max ignorando a cuatro brazos.

-Y sobre mí también. –Respondió cuatro brazos señalándose aunque no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, de pronto el sonido del reloj comenzó a hacerse presente. –Oh no… -Murmuró con pesar.

-¡Rápido! ¡Llévate a Gwen lejos de aquí! –Ordenó Max sacando una bomba de su bolsillo. –Yo iré detrás de ti.

Cuatro brazos rápidamente tomó a Gwen en sus manos y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo mientras el reloj seguía sonando, a mitad de camino una gran explosión lo empujó y salió casi volando porque volvió a transformarse en humano, tuvo que sujetar a Gwen con fuerza para que no saliera por los aires. Ambos rodaron por el suelo un poco hasta quedarse acostado.

-¡Abuelo! –Gritó al ver la explosión.

-Aquí estoy. –Le respondió Max a un lado de él, también estaba en el suelo como si hubiera salido volando igual que él. –Tranquilo, esa bomba tuvo que acabar con ellos, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya. –Le dijo serio poniéndose de pie agarrando a Gwen y empezando a caminar hacia el camper.

-Abuelo. –Lo llamó Ben con algo de seriedad todavía de pie mirándolo fijamente. – ¿A qué se referían al decir "el complemento del omnitrix?

Max detuvo su paso dándole la espalda a su nieto, apretó los ojos con fuerza. Toda su vida había temido que este momento llegara, había luchado tanto por impedirlo, y aquí estaba, de pie, enfrentando algo de lo que quiso escapar.

-En el camper te explico… -Le respondió cansado soltando un suspiro empezando a caminar de nuevo. –Es una larga historia.

En ese momento, al juzgar por el tono de voz de su abuelo, la forma de su rostro y aquel suspiro…Ben Tennyson supo que lo que iba a escuchar a continuación no iba a ser nada bonito.

* * *

 **Si! Primer capítulo listo. Espero que les esté gustando, déjenme sus reviews para saber su opinión *w***


	3. No puede ser cierto

**¿Puedes Escuchar Mi Corazón?**

 **Capitulo dos: No puede ser cierto.**

Gwen abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, parpadeó varias veces y pudo visualizar el rostro preocupado de su primo quien la miraba expectante.

-¡Gwen! –Exclamó al verla completamente despierta.

-¿Ben? –Preguntó sentándose en la cama sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. – ¿Qué pasó?

-Quedaste inconsciente cuando te golpearon. –Explicó el abuelo acercándose a ella dándole un vaso con agua.

-Ah…Sí, ya recuerdo. –Respondió dando un sorbo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el castaño y Gwen se sorprendió un poco al ver verdadera preocupación en el rostro de su primo, no es que Ben no se preocupe por ella, él daba todo por salvarla, pero Gwen sabía que su primo le gustaba mantener las apariencias, por eso le sorprendía al ver lo transparente que estaba actuando. –Sí, no pasa nada, es más siento que he dormido por años. –Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. –Respondió aliviado.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida mientras su abuelo regresaba a su asiento y el auto se ponía en movimiento.

-¿Preocupado por mí? –Le preguntó con ganas de molestar.

-Ya quisieras. –Le respondió este por lo bajo sonriéndole débilmente, y se alejó al asiento de la mesa mirando fijamente por la ventana mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa en silencio.

Gwen alzó una ceja, era obvio que a su primo le pasaba algo, nunca esta tan tranquilo, miró a su abuelo y este estaba en silencio.

-Muy bien ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó cruzando sus brazos sentándose frente a Ben.

Él la miró por medio segundo para desviar su mirada parpadeando dos veces. – ¿Qué pasa de qué? No pasa nada.

-¡Ajá! ¡Parpadeaste dos veces! –Exclamó Gwen señalándolo.

-¿Y eso qué? –La miró confundido.

-Estás mintiendo. –Declaró con victoria la pelirroja. –Siempre parpadeas dos veces cuando mientes.

Ben tragó y miró por la ventana. – ¿Ahora ya no puedo parpadear?

-Ben, ya dime. –le insistió Gwen.

-No hay nada que decir. –Le respondió un poco fastidiado el castaño. –Parpadee porque tu cara fea quemó mis ojos ¿Feliz?

-Uy, eres un tonto. –Murmuró con enfado la pelirroja y luego miró hacia Max. –Abuelo algo le pasa a Ben. –Acuso rápidamente señalándolo.

-Sólo está cansado por la pelea de anoche. –Le respondió Max con calma.

-¿Lo ves? –Le dijo el castaño tomando un sorbo de agua del vaso que tenía junto a él.

Gwen rodó los ojos para nada convencida pero decidió dejar el tema. –Por cierto… ¿Qué eran esas cosas que nos atacaron ayer?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la tosedera de Ben quien escupió toda su agua mojando a la pelirroja que estaba frente a él.

-¡Agh! ¡Ben! ¡Qué asco! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la cocina para tomar una pequeña toalla y secar su rostro. – ¿No puedes ser menos asqueroso?

-No lo sabemos con certeza. –Fue lo que respondió el abuelo mirándola por el espejo. –Pero quieren el omnitrix.

-No es algo nuevo. –Dijo Gwen dejando la toalla en la cocina. –Siempre quieren el reloj. –Soltó un suspiro y miró a su primo quien veía su muñeca en silencio. –Bueno, parece que tendremos otra aventura ¿Cierto? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ben la miró por unos segundos en silencio y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro. –Sí… -Luego su sonrisa se hizo más grande. –Y seré el héroe de nuevo. –Dijo con orgullo.

-¿Perdón? Querrás decir SEREMOS héroes de nuevo. –Le dijo Gwen bufando por lo bajo pero una pequeña sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.

-Bueno, ustedes serán los extras. –le dijo Ben divertido haciendo que la pelirroja rodara los ojos.

-Tonto. –Murmuró lanzándole una servilleta en la cara riendo por lo bajo.

-boba. –Le contestó Ben sacándole la lengua.

Ambos rieron y comenzaron a molestarse entre sí como siempre lo hacían, el camper se llenó de risas y diversión y el abuelo los miraba por el espejo sonriendo suavemente.

* * *

El camper estaba estacionado en un valle, el sol estaba cayendo y en pocos minutos anochecería. Max se encontraba sentado en el suelo haciendo una fogata con las ramas de los árboles. Gwen salió con unos platos en la mano y los puso sobre la mesa.

-Uh… -Murmuró al mirar por todas las esquinas. –Abuelo ¿Dónde está Ben? –Preguntó mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Le pedí que fuera al lago por unos peces. –Le respondió Max sin mirarla.

* * *

Ben estaba sentado a la orilla del lago mirando fijamente el horizonte, el sol se estaba poniendo y dentro de segundos una obscuridad lo envolvió. Una cubeta llena de peces descansaba junto a él, pero en su mente no se cruzaba el pensamiento de volver. Las palabras de su abuelo resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, apretó los ojos con furia al recordar la noche anterior.

* * *

 _Max y Ben entraron al camper y dejaron a Gwen sobre la cama, el castaño la observó con preocupación._

 _-¿Gwen estará bien? –Preguntó mirando a la pelirroja inconsciente, era su prima y aunque jamás lo admitiera le preocupaba su situación._

 _-Sólo la noquearon, no es grave, lo más probable es que despierte mañana. –Le dijo Max arropándola con la cobija y caminando hacia el asiento del conductor._

 _-Abuelo. –Lo llamó Ben haciendo que el susodicho se detuviera. – ¿A qué se referían al decir "el complemento del omnitrix"? –Preguntó mirándolo fijamente. – ¿Por qué se querían llevar a Gwen?_

 _-¿No podrías simplemente olvidarlo? –Preguntó Max con esperanza._

 _-Abuelo… -Comenzó Ben haciendo que Max soltara un suspiro._

 _-Ben, siéntate aquí. –le dijo con suavidad sentándolo frente a él en la mesa._

 _-Abuelo, me estás asustando. –Le respondió el castaño mirándolo fijamente._

 _-Cuando era joven, escuché en una de mis misiones acerca del Omnitrix, mis compañeros y yo no dudamos en querer destruirlo cuando nos enteramos sobre él. –Le dijo con sinceridad. –Tú sabes, es el arma más poderosa del universo, si caía en manos de alguien malo como Vilgax el universo entero estaría perdido._

 _-Lo sé. –Respondió Ben mirando el reloj pero luego sonrió con orgullo. –Pero afortunadamente lo encontré yo ¿Verdad? Ahora soy el héroe y ya no tienes que preocuparte por Vilgax, no permitiré que el reloj caiga en sus manos._

 _-Cierto, Vilgax no me preocupa, pero si lo hace otra cosa. –Le dijo con pesadez, pesadez que logró que la sonrisa de Ben vacilara ¿Por qué su abuelo estaba siendo tan misterioso? Él tenía el omnitrix ¿No? Él era invencible, podría acabar con lo que sea que viniera. ¿Por qué seguía poniendo esa expresión?_

 _-Vamos abuelo, ¿Qué te puede preocupar? –Preguntó confiado el castaño. –Sabes que no permitiré que algo malo pase, destruiré a todos por el omnitrix._

 _-¿Así tengas que desaparecer a Gwen? –La pregunta del abuelo lo desconcertó frunció el ceño mirándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué desaparecería a Gwen? –Preguntó confundido. –Sé que peleamos mucho, pero creí que habías entendido que… Nuestra relación ha mejorado, nunca la desaparecería._

 _Max soltó un suspiro triste. –Cuando el Omnitrix fue creado sabes muy bien que se perdió ¿Cierto?_

 _-Sí, es por eso que todos fueron en su búsqueda. –Respondió Ben. –Vilgax lo buscó hasta el cansancio._

 _-Y nosotros también. –Max miró a los ojos de su nieto para que entendiera sus palabras. –Encontramos el Omnitrix, y tuvimos una fuerte batalla con Vilgax por él._

 _-¿Qué? –Preguntó Ben confundido. –Nunca me dijiste eso._

 _-Ciertamente…El Omnitrix es el arma más poderosa del universo. –Le dijo mirando el reloj. –Pero ahora no lo es._

 _-¿Qué? –Volvió a preguntar el castaño. – ¿De qué hablas? He sido héroe por el mucho tiempo. Además todos lo quieren, no lo querrían tanto si supieran que no es lo más poderoso. –Defendió Ben el reloj._

 _-Porque muchos no lo sabían…Sin embargo parece que ya lo saben. –Max miró a Ben nuevamente. –Escucha con atención esto… -Esperó a que Ben asintiera con la cabeza para proseguir. –Lo que caracterizaba al Omnitrix aparte de ser capaz de transformar al portador en cualquier Alien que quisiera, es que contenía una gran cantidad de energía._

 _-¿Energía? –Preguntó Ben mirando al reloj que según su abuelo estaba incompleto._

 _-Energía llamada Maná. –El castaño lo miró dispuesto a preguntar algo pero Max no lo dejó, si no lo hacía algo no lo haría nunca. –Esa energía es sumamente poderosa, tiene la capacidad de absorber la vida de un ser vivo y transformarlo en poder. Y al combinarlo con el Omnitrix, está energía se transforma en un poder tan insuperable…Qué es capaz de absorber la energía de todo el universo de un solo golpe y destruirlo en menos de cinco minutos si lo deseas._

 _Los ojos de Ben se sorprendieron y volvieron a clavarse en el reloj, estuvo dispuesto a hablar pero Max volvió a interrumpirlo._

 _-En aquella batalla, estuvimos a punto de destruirlo, pero solo logramos que el maná saliera disparado del Omnitrix. –Explicó el abuelo moviendo sus manos como si intentaba recrear aquella escena. –Uno de los alienígenas que estaba con nosotros logró atraparlo dentro de una capsula, pero era un poder muy grande que no aguantaría mucho tiempo encerrado en una simple capsula especial, por lo que decidimos crearle un cuerpo, con un cuerpo el maná se acoplaría al ADN de este y se mantendría estancado según la fortaleza de este cuerpo._

 _Ben lo miraba fijamente procesando todo lo que su abuelo le decía._

 _-Pensamos que nadie se imaginaría que algo tan poderoso como el maná estaría encerrado dentro de un cuerpo débil como un ser humano, por lo que le dimos forma humana. –Max agachó la cabeza tomando valor, vio los ojos verdes de su nieto y apretó los ojos para volverlos a abrir. –El maná estaba al omnitrix, y el omnitrix elige a su portador…Como sabes, el omnitrix te eligió a ti desde un inicio Ben, desde antes de que tú supieras de tu existencia._

 _-Pero si me dijeron que el omnitrix iba para ti… -Murmuró Ben recordando a la amiga alienígena de su abuelo._

 _Max solo negó con la cabeza. –Esto… -Le dijo señalando al reloj. –Te pertenecía desde que fue creado._

 _-Pero… -Comenzó Ben. – ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Gwen? ¿El maná no es lo que Gwen tiene en las sangre? Aún no me has explicado porque se la quieren llevar._

 _Max lo miró fijamente y suspiró. —El maná contiene ADN del omnitrix y reconoce a su portador en un instante amoldándose a él rápidamente. Cuando el maná fue encerrado dentro de una capsula humana con ayuda de ADN humano, surgió un hermoso bebe… Cómo jefe de los plomeros de aquella época, prometí mantener a salvo a la humanidad haciéndome cargo de tener oculto al maná en mi planeta…-_

 _Ben lo miró con temor en los ojos y comenzó a alejarse un poco de él. –Abuelo… N-No…No me vas a decir lo que estoy pensando…- Dijo tembloroso pero parecía más una súplica._

 _-Yo me llevé ese bebé conmigo a la tierra. –Continuó Max su relato. – En ese entonces tú tío Frank y tú tía no podían tener hijos…-_

 _-No… -Murmuró Ben aterrorizado por sus pensamientos mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus manos estaban frías, y todo su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba. –No…-_

 _-Ben… -Max lo miró fijamente mientras ponía su mano en el hombro. –Esto pasó hace catorce años… -Soltó un suspiró. –El maná… Es tu prima Gwen._

* * *

-¡NO! –gritó Ben tirando una piedra al lago que estaba frente a él, había pensado en eso muchas veces, pero todavía no lo creía. Gwen… ¿Gwen en realidad era el complemento Del Omnitrix encerrado en un cuerpo humano con el fin de proteger a la humanidad? — ¡ME NIEGO HA ACEPTARLO! –Gritó agarrando su cabello, el sudor corría por su cuello cuando el resto de su recuerdo volvía a su memoria atormentándolo por completo.

* * *

 _-¡NO! –fue el gritó de Ben parándose de golpe mirándolo fijamente con ira y horror. – ¡Es una mentira! ¡MENTIRA!_

 _-Ben, cálmate. –Le pidió Max._

 _-¿Qué me calme? –Preguntó el castaño mirándolo con frustración. –Abuelo…Me acabas de decir que Gwen en realidad no es prima mía… Que es un montón de maná encerrado en un cuerpo humano… ¡¿Y me pides que me calme?!_

 _-Ella también siente como nosotros Ben. –le dijo su abuelo con seriedad. –Recuerda que fue creada con ADN humano, así que ella siente, piensa, y actúa como uno._

 _-No lo entiendes abuelo… -Murmuró Ben negando con su cabeza, sus ojos lo miraban con coraje y frustración y su voz temblaba pero era firme. –Ellos la están buscando…Quieren destruirla para meterla de nuevo en el reloj ¡Quieren matarla! –Exclamó alterado pasando su mano por el cabello despeinándolo por completo._

 _-Ben…-_

 _-Dijiste que Gwen tenía esos poderes por familia. –Dijo con resentimiento en su voz el castaño dando vueltas en el camper. –Dijiste que Gwen y yo nacimos el mismo día._

 _-Porque es cierto, Gwen fue creada al instante en que naciste Ben…Eso es cierto. –Le dijo Max. – ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú eras el elegido para el omnitrix._

 _Ben negó con la cabeza mientras sentía agua en sus ojos pero lo ignoró. –Tenemos el mismo color de ojos ¿No es eso porque somos familia? –Preguntó roto._

 _Max negó con la cabeza tristemente. –Gwen…Es tu otra mitad Ben, es tu contraparte, no son familia pero… Gwen tiene tú mismo ADN, te reconoció el primer momento en que se puso a tu lado, por eso ambos tienen similitudes físicas._

 _-¿Cómo pudiste abuelo? –Le preguntó Ben con resentimiento. – ¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos…? ¡¿Cómo pudieron mentirnos?! ¡Mírala! –Exclamó señalando a Gwen quien seguía inconsciente en su cama. –Ella…Ella no sabe nada… -Dijo con la voz quebrada al borde del llanto. - ¿Sabes el dolor que le causará…El saber que en realidad no es hija de mis Tíos…Que no eres su verdadero abuelo, que no somos primos? Sabes el enorme daño que le causará saber… ¡¿QUÉ NI SIQUIERA ES HUMANA DE VERDAD?! –Gritó tirando las cosas a su alrededor._

 _-¡Nosotros la queremos como si realmente fuera hija, nieta, sobrina y humana! –Exclamó Max tratando de acercarse. –No fue simplemente por salvar al universo. –Le dijo con seriedad a su nieto. –Nosotros la amamos de verdad Ben, la amamos con nuestro corazón._

 _Ben se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. –Pues, yo. En este momento, prometo que no dejaré que nada le pase, ellos quieren venir por Gwen…Pero no saben con quien se metieron, destruiré a cualquiera que quiera llevársela. –Dijo con furia y luego la miró. —Abuelo… Gwen jamás debe enterarse._

 _-No lo diremos. –Negó tristemente Max él tampoco quería ver sufrir a Gwen._

 _-Llevará una vida normal, irá a la universidad que ella quiera… -Habló Ben mirando a su prima con tristeza y determinación. –Yo mismo me aseguraré de que eso suceda. Lo prometo._

* * *

-¿Por qué…? –Se preguntó en un murmullo triste Ben mirando hacia el lago frente a él, su corazón le dolía mucho, nunca imagino que algo así sucedería. ¿Gwen realmente no es su prima? Si quería hacer el Omnitrix el arma más poderosa del universo entero, tenía que destruir el cuerpo de la pelirroja y volver a insertar el maná dentro del Omnitrix.

-¿A qué hora piensas regresar? –La voz molesta de la pelirroja lo hizo voltear en un instante, lo encontró frente a él con los brazos cruzados mirándolo enfadada. –Esos pescados no se cocinaran solos Ben, y ya tengo hambre.

El castaño solo la miró en silencio sin decir nada ni moverse, esta persona frente a él había pasado catorce años a su lado, fueron concebidos el mismo día… Compartían el mismo ADN. Sin embargo… No eran familiares en realidad. Ella no sólo era su prima la odiosa, era también el as para convertirse en el rey del mundo, solo tendría que utilizar su maná.

¿Gwen realmente no es su prima? Pues… ¿Qué importa eso, cierto? Él la quería. La quería… como una prima ¿Verdad? Aunque nunca se lo diga a ella, así que la protegería pase lo que pase. Siempre pensó que el poder lo era todo…Que con el reloj podría tener muchas cosas, pero destruir la vida de Gwen solo para ser más fuerte… No estaba en sus planes.

-¿Hola? –Lo llamó más molesta la pelirroja moviendo su mano enfrente de sus ojos. – ¡Los pescados Ben! ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó fastidiada tomando la cubeta. —Estás más ido de lo normal.

El castaño sonrió. –Oye, tú estás más fea de lo normal y nadie te dice nada. –Le contestó quitándole la cubeta empezando a caminar hacia el camper.

La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos. –Pero que infantil. –Le dijo y lo acompañó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oye, Gwen… -La llamó Ben mirándola.

-¿Sí? –Le preguntó ella.

-¿Hacemos una carrera hacia el camper? –Le preguntó el castaño deteniéndose.

-El que gana lava los platos. –Le dijo la pelirroja decidida.

-Tres… -Contó Ben

-Dos… -Le siguió Gwen.

-¡YA! –Gritaron ambos empezando a correr hacia el camper soltando risitas.

Sí, se había enterado de algo sorprendentemente desconcertante…Pero aun así, no se rendiría. Ben Tennyson nunca lo haría. Cuidaría de sus seres queridos pase lo que pase.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora ¿Qué les pareció? Menuda sorpresa se llevó Ben ¿Cierto? Y ahora ¿Qué pasará? Ahora que sabe que Gwen realmente no es su prima ¿Cómo actuará con ella? Admitió que la quiere… ¿Pero será realmente como una prima? Bueno, si desean saber más no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, aquí Ben y Gwen tienen 14 años, así que Fuerza Alienigena ni las otras secuelas existieron aquí.**

 **Génesis: Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegró un monton que te este gustando, apenas vi tu review corrí a seguir escribiendo, me anima mucho *w* no te pierdas los próximos capis, la relación entre Ben y Gwen recién comienza**

 ***w***

 **Espero que todos se encuentren bien! Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Mihari-Han.**


	4. Latidos

" **¿Puedes Escuchar Mi Corazón?"**

 **Capitulo tres: Latidos.**

Las luces, los carteles, y los montones y montones de autos hicieron que Gwen sonriera enormemente.

-¡Genial! ¡Genial! –Exclamó emocionada mirando por la ventana.

-Has gritado "Genial" desde hace diez minutos. –Dijo aburrido Ben comiendo otra cucharada de cereal con leche. –No es por nada pero ya cansa.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. – ¿Tierra a Ben? ¡Estamos en los Ángeles! ¿No lo entiendes? –Preguntó señalando por la ventana. – ¡La ciudad del arte escénico!

-Chicas… -Murmuró el castaño prestándole atención a su cereal que para él era mucho más interesante.

-Muy bien, nos estacionaremos aquí para empezar el recorrido. –Dijo Max quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Gwen abriendo la puerta del camper saliendo de allí. – ¡Deprisa! ¡Hay muchos lugares que visitar!

Ben miró a su abuelo y susurró. – ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de ellos? –Preguntó refiriéndose a los que lo perseguían.

-Lo suficiente como para que tarden en encontrarnos. –Le respondió este bajando del camper.

El castaño suspiró y luego posó una sonrisa para no cortarle la emoción a su prima, aunque él también se sentía algo emocionado, nunca había estado allí.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Max mirando a su nieta. – ¿A dónde quieren ir primero?

-¡Voto por el centro histórico de los Ángeles! –Exclamó Gwen leyendo en la guía. –De seguro habrá muchos museos interesantes que hablaran más sobre la cultura de…-

-Aburrido. –La cortó Ben. – ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la playa? Hace mucho calor como para tratar de soportar la aburrida historia de los ángeles.

-Un poco de cultura no te vendría mal, tonto. –Le dijo Gwen achinando sus ojos.

-Creo que Ben tiene razón. –Le dijo el abuelo poniendo una mano en su hombro. –La playa está cerca de aquí, y además tengo que comprar unos materiales para el camper ¿Por qué no se divierten un poco en la playa en lo que yo regreso? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Gwen miró su guía turística y luego suspiró. –De acuerdo, de todas formas podemos pasear mañana ¿Cierto? –Preguntó con ilusión.

-Por supuesto. –Le dijo el abuelo sonriente.

-¡Hurra! ¡Vamos a la playa! –Exclamó Ben comenzando a correr hacia el camper sacándose su camisa en el camino tirándosela a Gwen en la cabeza en el proceso.

-¡Agh! ¡No te desnudes todavía menso! –Exclamó molesta persiguiéndolo. – ¡Ni siquiera te has puesto el traje de baño!

Max soltó una pequeña risita mientras miraba a sus nietos partir, luego sacó una pequeña lista de compras y se encaminó hacia el lado contrario en busca de lo que necesitaba.

* * *

-¡De prisa Gwen! –Exclamó el castaño quien ya había llegado a la playa. – ¡Mira esto!

-Ahí voy. –Le contestó la susodicha corriendo hacia él. – ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Mira. –Le dijo señalando hacia el mar.

-Increíble…- Susurró del asombro la pelirroja, la vista era demasiado hermosa para describirse. –Es hermoso…-

Ben la miró con una sonrisa y se sorprendió al verla usar su traje de baño de dos piezas color negro, era una top y una pequeña falda short que se acentuaban de maravilla al cuerpo de su "prima" resaltando el color blanco de su piel, se notaba a leguas que ella ya no era una simple niña. Su cabello se balanceaba suavemente con el viento, haciendo relucir su rostro femenino adornado por una sonrisa brillante.

-Si… -Susurró Ben mirándola sonriendo levemente. –Hermoso…- de pronto se sobresaltó ante lo que había dicho, y sacudió su cabeza horrorizado, ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! aunque al parecer Gwen no lo había notado.

-Bien, tomaré un poco de sol. –Dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia un lugar vacío ya que habían muchas personas y acomodó una toalla y se acostó sobre ella poniéndose sus lentes de sol.

-Como quieras, yo iré a nadar un rato. –Dijo el castaño corriendo hacia el mar tratando de despejar su mente que últimamente le estaba jugando malas bromas.

* * *

Ben estaba flotando mirando hacia el cielo azul, no se había alejado tanto de la orilla, aunque su abuelo le había dicho que no se preocupara por lo de Gwen, no podía evitarlo, la preocupación le latía hasta en el cerebro. Miraba a Gwen y era inútil no sentirse frustrado por la realidad. Lo que más temía era que ella lo descubriera alguna vez.

Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, eso era absurdo, de ningún modo ella se enteraría ¡No había manera de que eso sucediera! Nadie se lo diría, así ella podría vivir una vida normal como todos. De eso él se encargaba a como dé lugar.

Se puso de pie y salió del agua, sonrió cuando vio a un heladero pasar, justo se le antojaba uno, así que corrió hacia él y compró un cono de chocolate para él, se lo estaba comiendo, pero luego vio a Gwen acostada y recordó cuanto le encantaba el helado, así que llamó de nuevo al heladero y compró otro de chocolate para ella.

-¡Hey, Gwen! –Exclamó caminando hacia ella. –Traje… -Su frase quedó a la mitad cuando vio que un grupo de chicos que estaban cerca de la pelirroja la miraban pervertidamente. Lo que hizo que su estómago se contrajera de una forma desagradable. Sin notar que sus manos comenzaron a apretar ambos conos con fuerza hasta romperlos.

-¡Ay! –Gritó Gwen cuando sintió el frio helado caer sobre su vientre caliente. – ¡Agh! ¡Ben! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! –Le gritó sentándose rápidamente tratando de quitar el helado de su piel mientras tiraba las gafas al suelo.

El castaño rápidamente la miró y se sorprendió ante lo sucedido, pero luego su sorpresa se convirtió de alguna manera extraña en ira hacia ella. –Es tu culpa. –Le dijo molesto.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo. –Yo, estaba tranquilamente acostada ¡Tú me bañaste de helado! ¡¿Y dices que es mi culpa?!

-Sí. –Le respondió el castaño soltando los restos de cono a la arena. – ¡Quien te manda a ponerte algo tan corto!

-¿Eh? ¿¡Eso que tiene que ver?! –Exclamó contrariada la pelirroja.

-¡Pues si no te hubieras puesto algo tan revelador, el helado no te habría afectado! ¿No crees? –Exclamó molesto poniéndose frente a ella tapándola de los ojos invasores de los chicos.

-Uy, a veces te pasas de tonto. –Murmuró Gwen enojada caminando hacia el agua dispuesta a lavarse.

Ben se volteó hacia el grupo de chicos que seguían a la pelirroja con la mirada. – ¡¿Y ustedes que miran?!

-Hey, amigo cálmate. –le dijo uno de ellos acomodándose sus lentes. –Solo disfrutábamos de la vista. –Terminó mirando hacia Gwen con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó el castaño bufando.

Otro de ellos lo miró algo asustado. –No me digas que es tu novia. Si es así lo sentimos.

-¡No es mi novia! ¡Qué asco! –Exclamó asqueado Ben contrariando al grupo por el repentino cambio de actitud. – ¡Es mi prima!

-Pues tú prima… Es un bombonazo. –Dijo el de lentes soltando un suspiro haciendo que el estómago de Ben se volviera a contraer y la ira poco a poco fluía por sus venas a gran velocidad, y las ganas de transformarse en cuatro brazos, tomarlo del cuello o aplastarlo eran tentadoras.

Soltó un jadeo ante estas ideas y rápidamente abandonó al grupo caminando en sentido contrario. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Él no era así! Y mucho menos con Gwen, antes no le importaba si miraban a su prima, reconocía que la pelirroja no era fea, aunque si le causaba repulsión cuando sus compañeros de clase le decían que estaban enamorados de ella. Pero este sentimiento que lo invadió de pronto… Era algo nuevo para él… Acaso eran…

-¡AH! ¡Se está ahogando!

-¡Alguien que la salve!

-¡AYUDA!

Los gritos de la gente sacaron a Ben de su ensoñación, giró el rostro y la sangre se le fue del cuerpo al reconocer a la persona de la que hablaban.

-¡GWEN! –Gritó y rápidamente corrió y se tiró al agua al ver como la pelirroja se hundía. – ¡Gwen! ¡Gwen, resiste! –Le gritó una vez que llegó hacia ella, entonces se sumergió para alcanzarla, tomó su mano y la llevó de nuevo a la superficie.

-¡Gwen! ¡Por favor, resiste! –Exclamó al notar que ella estaba inconsciente. Una pequeña lancha con un salvavidas los alcanzó y lo ayudaron a subir. – ¡Gwen! ¡Gwen! –Exclamó cuando el salvavidas se acercó a la pelirroja para revisarla. Se sobresaltó cuando vio que el hombre iba a poner su mano en el pecho de la susodicha.

-¿Qué va a hacer? –Le preguntó deteniéndolo.

-Tranquilo, solo voy a tratar de sacar el agua de su pecho. –Le explicó rápidamente el hombre. – ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Ben hizo lo que el salvavidas le explicaba, aunque no fue complicado ya que había visto esto en su clase de primeros auxilios.

-¡Vamos, Gwen! –Exclamó presionando con más fuerza sin obtener resultados. – ¡Gwen! ¡Nos seas tonta y despierta ya! –Le gritó desesperado sin dejar de presionar.

-Tendremos que hacer RPH. –Le dijo el salvavidas haciendo que Ben se detenga de pronto. – ¿Cuál es tu relación con la señorita?

-Es mi prima. –Respondió al instante el castaño.

-Entonces no habrá ningún problema ¿Cierto? –le dijo él. –Es tu familia, ¡Hazlo rápido si no quieres que yo lo haga! El tiempo es importante aquí.

Ben sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, tragó mientras acomodaba a Gwen y se acercaba lentamente. No había problema ¿Cierto? Era su prima, así que no sentiría como si esto fuera un beso de verdad ¿No es así? Aunque tratara de convencerse su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por segundo.

Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban a un milímetro de tocarse, la pelirroja abrió sus ojos estrepitosamente soltando el agua que había tragado sorprendiendo a Ben.

-¡Gwen! –Exclamó al verla despierta, rápidamente la ayudó a sentarse mientras golpeaba levemente su espalda para que botara toda el agua.

-Ben… -Murmuró débilmente la pelirroja respirando con pesadez.

-Estas bien… -Murmuró con alivio el castaño quien rápidamente la abrazó. –Estas bien… -Pero luego frunció el ceño y la empujo haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

-¡Ay! –Exclamó adolorida. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estabas feliz? –Le preguntó sobándose su brazo.

-¿Eres boba? –Le preguntó enojado Ben sentándose a lado de ella mientras la lancha volvía hacia la orilla. – ¡Casi mueres! ¿Lo sabías? –Le exclamó bufando por lo bajo mirando al agua.

-Pues perdón por sufrir de un calambre mientras nadaba. –Se disculpó con sarcasmo la pelirroja. –Lo siento por no saber cuándo me vendrá un calambre.

Ben la miró nuevamente. –No te hubiera dado calambre si no usaras ese traje de baño tan descotado.

-¿De nuevo con eso? –Le preguntó Gwen irritada. – ¿Qué tiene que ver mi traje de baño con todo? ¿Acaso el helado que cayó sobre mi piel cálida no tuvo nada que ver?

Ben achinó sus ojos, enojado. –Boba.

-Tonto. –Le contestó la pelirroja mirándolo de la misma manera cruzada de brazos.

La pequeña tos falsa del salvavidas los trajo a la realidad. –Bueno, ya que todo está en orden pueden bajar. –Les dijo mientras les mostraba que ya habían llegado a la orilla.

-Oh, gracias. –Dijo Gwen bajándose de la lancha caminando por la arena seguida del castaño, ambos se sentaron en silencio en la toalla que la pelirroja había puesto momentos antes.

Ben se rascó el cuello un tanto incomodo, aún no entendía porque se había portado así cuando vio a esos chicos mirando a su prima de esa manera, la miró de reojo un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con sinceridad.

Gwen volteó a verlo y sonrió ligeramente. –Sí, lo estoy…-Luego se abrazó las rodillas. –Gracias por salvarme. –Le agradeció también con sinceridad.

-No es nada. –Respondió Ben desviando la mirada ¿Qué era esa tensión en el ambiente? No…No era tensión, era algo cálido pero a la vez extraño ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía mirarla con tranquilidad? – ¿Regresamos? Ya no tengo ganas de bañarme más.

-Ni yo. –le contestó Gwen poniéndose de pie. –Tanto susto me dio hambre.

-Y a mí. –Le dijo Ben tocándose el estómago haciendo énfasis. –Volvamos.

Ambos "primos" caminaron juntos al camper dejando atrás el susto y concentrándose en que todo volviera a la normalidad… O al menos eso es lo que quería cierto castaño, quizás y ese sentimiento solo era producto del impacto por la reciente noticia recibida. Quizás… Más le valía ¿Cierto?

* * *

 **¡Mihari-Han! Quiero disculparme con todos los que han estado leyendo esta historia, es que andaba de viaje y recién regresé, pero como recompensa pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo así que espérenlo porque se pone mejor.**

 **¿Qué le pasa a Ben? ¿Será un nuevo sentimiento?**

 **Genesis: Muchisimas gracias por apoyar este fic, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y el siguiente estará mucho más interesante. ¡no te lo pierdas! Mil gracias por tus reviews me animan mucho!**

 **Saludos,**

 **Mihari-Han**


	5. ¿Que me está pasando?

" **¿Puedes Escuchar Mi Corazón?"**

 **Capitulo cuatro: ¿Qué me está pasando?**

El estómago de Ben se revolvió de nuevo y él ya quería estrellar su cabeza contra la pared de la casa rodante. Había estado sucediendo esto desde hace siete días atrás cuando fue a la playa con su prima, y era demasiado irritante porque no tenía fin. ¡Tenía catorce años! ¡Era un superhéroe! No podía tener mareo por andar en el camper.

Y, sin embargo, incluso cuando estaba firmemente de pie, o estacionado en alguna parada para obtener gas, el estómago de Ben todavía daba vueltas y no podía explicar el porqué. No era algo que nunca le había pasado antes, pero ahora estaba con su abuelo y su prima ¡Y estaba ocurriendo prácticamente todo el tiempo! Tal vez tenía algo que ver con ellos… ¡Pero eso era ridículo! ¿Por qué ellos harían que su estómago de vueltas? De hecho, el abuelo ni siquiera parecía conectado a él en lo absoluto ya que su estómago estaba de nuevo dando giros mortales y él ni siquiera estaba cerca.

Ben se quejó por lo bajo cuando vio a Gwen y curiosamente se dio cuenta que su cabello había crecido más, y volvió a quejarse cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando… Otra vez.

Este no era su único problema en el viaje, había esperado que este viaje fuera normal. De todas formas ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo diferente? Seguía siendo el viejo Ben, y Gwen todavía era Gwen y el abuelo era el abuelo. ¿Fue demasiado esperar que las cosas sigan como estaban? Y sin embargo, nada fue como lo planeó. En primer lugar se dio cuenta que era difícil no mirar a Gwen, no es que tuviera algo gracioso ni nada, ella parecía bastante agradable (No es que el admitiera tal cosa todos los días ni le gustaba admitirlo, pues mantenía las apariencias aunque su relación con ella haya mejorado) Pero Ben, todavía encontraba demasiado difícil apartar la mirada de ella.

Luego, el abuelo le dice que Gwen no es su prima y nunca lo ha sido, que es el complemento del Omnitrix atrapado en el cuerpo humano de la susodicha. Que ambos comparten el mismo ADN y que fueron concebidos el mismo día (lo único que no cambió de la historia que pensó que siempre fue) y por ello… Gwen tiene sus mismos ojos verdes que brillan fuertemente cuando se ríe… ¡NO! ¡Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! Otra vez su mente comenzó a desvariar.

No tenía ningún sentido, y sin embargo ella lo cautivaba. Cada vez que Gwen no estaba mirando, sus ojos automáticamente se posaban en ella y Ben no sabía por qué. Ella era diferente, podía ver eso, No había duda que había entrado en la pubertad, aunque él ahora era más alto que ella, pero sabía que ella era mucho más bonita de lo que era antes, su cabello había crecido mucho y parecía más femenina.

-No puede ser. –Murmuró ante este pensamiento ¡Él nunca se había fijado en el pelo! ¡Es más, jamás le importaba algo que tuviera que ver con el! ¡¿Por qué ahora se daba cuenta de ello?!

Miró de nuevo a su "prima" su ropa era más agradable también, sus labios parecían más atractivos, sus ojos más interesantes, y su cuerpo – Nop. Ben no iba a pensar en eso.

Y no termina ahí. Encontró su risa fascinante, y no obstante, irritante. Sus nervios se rompían en pedazos cada vez que ella echaba a reír en los momentos menos esperados, reía tanto, que el también comenzaba a reír con ella. Odiaba que le gustara escuchar su risa. Había estado bien con los días en los que solo quería verla gritar de rabia o enojarse, en los días que no quería escuchar su risa, en los días cuando ambos "se odiaban". Fue raro, y era incómodo. No tenía ningún sentido.

Luego estaban sus sonrisas, ella comenzó a sonreír mucho más seguido esos días, cosa que lo estaba volviendo loco, porque cada vez que ella sonreía no podía evitar sonreír también. Le daban ganas de fruncir el ceño cuando esto sucedía, antes la molestia del otro era la felicidad propia, pero eso ya no sucedía nunca más. Ahora la felicidad del otro era su felicidad, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso se sintió tan desconcertado, pero a la vez aliviado. ¡NADA TENÍA SENTIDO!

Gwen estaba haciendo que su cuerpo actué de manera anormal, y no le gustaba eso. Ella le _hacía sentir cosas_. Cosas que no le gustaba sentir. Como que las palmas de sus manos de pronto se pusieran calientes, o que su estómago se sintiera como si fuera una licuadora, PERO lo peor de todo fue su corazón; su corazón, un maldito traidor. Cada vez que se reía, o cada vez que lo tocó, o cada vez que sus manos se encontraron, su corazón se aceleraba tanto que hizo que Ben sintiera pánico, incluso llegó a preguntarse si tendría un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento.

Había empezado a sentirse nervioso bajo su mirada. Siempre que sus ojos verdes (idénticos a los suyos) lo miraban, él podía sentir que empezaba a sudar, y ni siquiera podía explicar porque. Ni siquiera estaba _haciendo nada_ , y sin embargo, su sola mirada le hizo inquieto. Eso lo hizo sentirse débil, no podía creer que Gwen solamente con mirarlo fijamente tenía tal efecto en él. Y eso lo hacía sentir vulnerable, y eso lo ponía molesto. ¡Porque él era un superhéroe por el amor de Dios!

Pero lo que más y más lo desconcertaba, era que no podía dejar de mirar esos labios que se veían cada vez más y más atrayentes. Y no dejaba de preguntarse de una forma pura como sería tener sus labios sobre los de ella, ya que él nunca había besado a una chica antes. El solo pensamiento hizo que casi quisiera suicidarse ¡¿Por qué pensaría el en besar a Gwen?! ¡ESO ERA ASQUEROSO! ¡Gwen era asquerosa! ¡Era su prima! Bueno no… ya no. ¡Pero aun así! ¡En su corazón eran primos! ¡Qué asco! ¡Era su prima Gwen! Pero lastimosamente…Cada día que pasaba era más difícil creer en la voz que le decía que estaba mal.

-¿Pensando en Kai, Ben? –La voz de Gwen lo desconcertó ¡Rayos estaba mirando sus labios de nuevo! Pero como siempre, la pelirroja no aceptaba el hecho de que el ya ni se acordaba de Kai. ¡Lo de Kai pasó hace cuatro años!

-Claro que no. –Le respondió rápidamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda. –Cuando entenderás que eso ya fue, era solo un niño.

-Un niño enamorado. –Le molestó la pelirroja soltando una risita. – ¿Entonces en quién pensabas?

La pregunta hizo que escupiera su bebida en la cara de Gwen que estaba frente a él.

-¡Agh! ¡Ben! –Exclamó disgustada Gwen poniéndose de pie para lavarse el rostro. – ¡Estás haciendo esto muy seguido! ¡Más te vale que lo dejes de hacer! ¡Es asqueroso!

-Al menos te arreglé un poco la cara. –Le contestó con una sonrisa burlona, aunque por dentro su corazón latía rápidamente por aquella pregunta. Nunca le diría que pensaba en cómo sería si la besara, ni loco.

Gwen rodó los ojos volviéndose a sentar. – ¿Y bien? –Preguntó estirando su mano para coger unas cuantas palomitas del recipiente que estaba entre ellos.

-¿Y bien qué? –Le preguntó Ben tomando unas palomitas también metiéndoselas a la boca de una sola.

-¿En quién pensabas? –Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

Ben pestañeó dos veces mientras tragaba. –Te dije que en nadie.

-Acabas de parpadear dos veces. –Le contestó con voz cantarina la pelirroja.

-Ya te dije que el hecho de que parpadeé no significa nada. –Le contestó irritado el castaño ¡¿Por qué lo conocía tanto?! ¡Eso también le molestaba y mucho!

-Claro que sí. –le respondió Gwen tomando más palomitas.

-Claro que no. –Le dijo al instante Ben haciendo lo mismo.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-No.

-Sí.

Y fue en ese momento que sus manos se tocaron al mismo tiempo por intentar coger una condenada palomita. Fue hasta ahí, la corriente eléctrica pasó a través de todo su brazo, como si de un cortocircuito se tratará. Al instante alejó su mano de ella espantándola en el proceso. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que ahora sí sentía que iba a morir.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Gwen casi en un susurro al ver su reacción.

-Nada, déjame en paz. –Le contestó molesto poniéndose de pie, y al ver su expresión dolida no sintió otra cosa que no sea remordimiento.

-Haremos una parada aquí en lo que recargo el tanque. –Dijo el abuelo quitándose el cinturón. –Si quieren pueden comprar algo en la tienda.

Ben miró a su prima quien se notaba dolida y acomodándose la garganta habló. –Hey, Gwen… -Le dijo suavemente pasándose una mano por el cuello. – ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

Al instante la brillante sonrisa de su "prima" lo hizo sonreír a él también. – ¡Una malteada!

-Hecho. –Le contestó bajando del camper y entrando en la tienda con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se obligó a quitar cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Esto hizo que quisiera golpear a Gwen por como lo estaba haciendo sentir, y por alguna razón este pensamiento lo hizo sentir culpable, y a su vez le dieron ganas de golpearla más. ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable de querer golpear a su prima la odiosa? Ellos siempre discutían y se insultaban, a pesar de que ahora que se llevaban mejor lo seguían haciendo porque estaban acostumbrados, incluso habían pelado físicamente hace algún tiempo atrás, así que las ganas de golpearla ahora, no debería ser diferente. Sin embargo, _Se sentía diferente,_ Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Ahora ni siquiera podía estar enojado adecuadamente con su prima.

-¡Genial! ¡Simplemente Genial! –Exclamó con sarcasmo.

-Ejem… Su orden por favor. –Fue la voz de la chica de la tienda quien lo estaba mirando como si fuera un loco, al igual que el resto de la fila.

-Una malteada de chocolate. –Pidió avergonzado el castaño mientras pagaba. –Y una funda de frituras.

Salió de la tienda dando un suspiro tratando de controlar sus emociones, tal vez él estaba siendo paranoico, tal vez y todo estaba en su mente. No, no era eso, había intentado de todo pero esas emociones seguían allí. ¡CUÁNTO ODIABA ESO!

-¡Me compraste la malteada! –La exclamación de Gwen lo sacó de su ensoñación. – ¡Muchas gracias! –Terminó con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo que Ben se olvidará de lo que estaba pensando. –Hey, Ben ¿Quieres jugar un poco? –Le preguntó mostrándole las consolas del nintendo.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó este al instante sentándose a su lado empezando a jugar.

De acuerdo, tal vez no odiaba del todo ese sentimiento.

" _Te lo prometo… Te extraño, te necesito y sobre todo…Te quiero"_

 **Wiii, recompensa dada, el cuarto capítulo, dos en uno, espero que me perdonen, y también espero que les esté gustando. En este capi los sentimientos de Ben se están explicando con más claridad, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Saludos!**

 **Mihari.**


End file.
